Kipper: Friendship Tails VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Cuddly Critters Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "Sleepless Night" ** Written by: Matthew Westwood ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Hiccups" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Kipper is Unwell" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Conker Tree" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Tiger's Cold" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Jumble Sale" ** Written by: John Grace ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Directors: Mark Francis, John Perkins * Assistant Animation Directors: David Greenway, Margo Marchant * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Manager: David Ingham * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Moloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst, Natsha Gross * Layout: Sue Butterworth, Tom & Susie Bailey, Jacques Gauthier * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltham, Arthur Graley * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd. * Off Line Editor: Rod Howick, Jaimie Martin * Sound Editor: Tony Fisher * Assistant Editor: Sam Ives * Telecine: The Farm, Lorna Smith * On Line Post Production: The House * On Line Editor: Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Studio Producers: Andras Erkel, Jeno Vass * Animation Directors: Alexei Alexeev, Andrej Kolpin, Igoy Veichtaguin, Miklos Varga * Key Animators: Balazs Farkas, Alexei Prodkolzine, Alexei Fedorovbtich, Jurij Sekvlov, Javor Gantchev, Sandor Vago, Olef Khorouchkov, Csaba Kovacs, Katalan More, Erika Varga, Vladamir Nikitine, Ferenc DekenyM, Flavius Patrascu, Ildiko Taborita, Iliana Panajotova, Peter Podonev, Zsuza Toth, Laszlo Ujvary, Teodora Marinova Todorova, Kalina Stanchev Voutova, Asla Alexandrova Kovanova, Zoltant Velkey, Jonas Szabo, Kata Bross, Laszlo Kiraly * Production Managers: Peter Sazbo, Csaba Nehez, Eniko Ron, Aranak Nep, Bernadette Madudak, Jeno Vass * Colouring Supervisors: Jozeef Horvath, Sazabolcs Timar, Csilal Ron, Melinda Segesvary, Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Peter Semsey, Andreas Somoskoi. Reka Kaloczy, Csilla Fodor, Jutka Kemeny, Judit Vadasz, Reka Kaloczy, Hanjalka Horvath, Jutka Kemeny, Betty Fiers, Linda Doktor, Josef Horvath, Attila Kovacs, Sandra Feher * Camera & Special Effects: Zoltan Horvath, Gabor Szentes, Scarbolcs Geller, Zoltan Wojnischenk * Editing: Zolda Vida * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment Plc: Peter Orton, Kate Fawkes * Producer: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1997 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Previews *Angelina Ballerina: Lights Camera Action! *Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Category:2004 Category:VHS Category:Kipper Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Hit Entertainment